


Again

by DrowsyTea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Reborn - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, i just love angst really, i really hope it's not too ooc, i'm really bad with titles like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: Reborn hates blood.





	Again

Reborn hates blood. He may be the number one hitman in the world, but he still hates it. The metallic smell, the way they leave stain on his suit.

But you know what he hates the most?

The blood of his beloved student.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t care about the smell, he didn’t care about the way they left stain on his suit. He kept on holding his no good student,

“Hey No Good Tsuna, don’t close your eyes.” He tried sounding scary as usual, but failed. He was to scared to do that.

“It hurts..” Tsuna said as the blood sipping out of his wound.

Reborn gritted his teeth, “deal with it No Good Tsuna.”

Tsuna chuckled, “sorry..” His laugh.. it sounded so frightening and beautiful in Reborn’s ears. It was beautiful because it sounded so sincere, but it was also frightening because it might be the last laugh he could ever hear.

Reborn tried to look away, but he couldn’t. He was scared  that if he look away, Tsuna would be gone.

Tsuna was coughing hard, he was coughing blood.

“God.. it tastes.. so bad..” Tsuna said.

“just focus on your breathing, your guardians will be here in any minute.”

Tsuna’s eyelids starting to close.

“Hey! Keep your eyes open!”

“I’m sorry..” his voice was so small, it was almost inaudible, “i’m sorry i brought you here.. i was planning to have a nice dinner for the two of us.” He took a deep breath, “but.. this happened..”

“You know, we can actually have a nice dinner next time right? so,” Reborn let out a sigh, “so please, please.. don—“ he bit his lips, he didn’t want to say that word.

“Re—“

“TENTH!” a familiar voice shouted from afar.

Reborn turned his head so quick, Tsuna was  afraid it’s gonna snap. “HEY! OVER HERE!” Reborn shouted, his voice was full of hope.

“Reborn..” Tsuna’s voice sounded so hoarse and small, “thank you..” He smiled as he closed his eyes.

Reborn was looking at his student in disbelief, “Tsuna..?” He touched Tsuna’s cheek, it felt cold. And then he realized that.. Tsuna was no longer breathing. Reborn felt his whole world just stop. He felt nothing. He put tsuna on the ground, stand up, and just walked away, passing the frantic guardians.

He could hear the cries of pain from the guardians, because their boss, their friend, their family, their **saviour** just died.

Reborn just kept on walking away from them, until a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey.. let’s check your injury.” The Sun Guardian said in an unusually gentle voice. He tried to hide his tears, but failed. Well Reborn wouldn’t judge him, his “little brother” just died.

Reborn looked at the person in front of him with tired eyes, “okay.” He was surprised that his voice sounded so _normal_. He sounded exactly like how he talks to his clients—cold, stoic, _calm._ He followed Ryohei back to the other guardians.

Tsuna’s face already covered with The Rain Guardian's suit, who was trying to comfort The Lightning Guardian. The Storm guardian was screaming in italian at his phone, talking to someone. The Mist Guardians and The Cloud Guardian was on a mission.

Reborn kept on looking at the dead man as Ryohei healed his wounds. His wounds was not that bad, just some gash on his arms he got from those filthy assassins. Tsuna got shot twice in the chest, and to be honest Reborn was surprised that he could actually last that long.

He looked at the night sky, it looked beautiful but it felt empty.

Reborn lost his sky **_again_**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this since july and just kinda threw it away, bcs i'm too lazy. And i love making my fav character suffer and hurting AND DYING, sorry tsuna.
> 
> and i have this headcanon that reborn hates blood, it's weird i know but meh.
> 
> i would like to see some comments or criticisms if u have one, i accept it all :)


End file.
